Of Ink and Vixens
by Ghille Dhu the Blue
Summary: Blunt kunai, badly phrased love letters, dead rabbits and all things that don't make a romance but strangely these work for Nakoto and Sai. Drabbles.
1. Like a duck in Water

Sai/FemNaru

It wasn't love at first sight but they with two socially inept teenagers it is bound to be a wacky romance. From flowers to kunai, dates and assassination missions the course to true love isn't smooth for Sai and Nakoto. This occurred to me while rereading "Can I be my true self?" A series of shorties focused on the FemNaru/Sai pairing.

* * *

Nakoto blinked at the flowers and card. She blinked again, was this meant to be serious? She read the card again.

_Glorious looking blonde, the love that keeps me sane (well more like insane but in a good way). The sun in the sky, ducks in the water, ramen in the stomach, brush in a hand and ink on a page. A sharpened kunai, a successful assassination and all things like that. You are that to me._

Nakoto slammed her head against the nearest wall. That was meant to be romantic? She would say it was a prank but she knew Sai wasn't that good with emotions and from what he wrote he did try. The blonde haired kunoichi could have screamed in exasperation. She looked at the flowers and softened a tadge, they were beautiful and very bright orange ones, dotted with blue ones in an obviously Yamanka style arrangement. "Awwww," She eventually said because he did compliment her in his strange way, he did mean well. Although she did suspect Kakashi had a hand in the unusual love-note.

_

* * *

_


	2. Kakashi advises

"Woman like a man who is forward. Nakoto especially wants someone who will make the first move." Hatake Kakashi said as he lazily seated himself on the bench to the dark haired former root ninja who listened in with his full attention. Underneath his mask a smirk was forming as he pulled out his favourite reading material. He flicked through it muttering to himself until he turned it to face Sai.

Sai looked at the pages intently as he studied it. A part of him was sceptical but Kakashi-senpai had been right about the love-note and flowers. Nakoto-chan had smiled a lot and thanked him. Yet nothing else had happened but that. The dark haired former Root ANBU member placed the book down on the bench and thanked his senpai before disappearing within seconds.

Hatake Kakashi smirked and giggled wondering on if he should go stop the teenager from kissing his blonde haired student in front the Elders who were giving Nakoto some diplomacy training for her future as Hokage. He stood and then shook his head and reseated himself. His only regret was missing the whole show. He had forgotten to mention to Sai that it was not acceptable to kiss in such an inappropriate way to someone you were not actually in a relationship with. Ohh well, it wasn't his problem.

A/N: No fluff or anything worth reading to be honest but I got bored and typed this out as I try to get some inspiration for my NaiyaObito fanfiction. The reason it is short is because this is a drabble type piece of work. If someone wishes to use Sai and Nakoto and do a proper fanfiction I'd love you forever. I want to read a proper female Naruto and Sai fanfiction. Poor Sai never gets the girl in all the others.


	3. Sai

A/N: Over a year, wow. So I figured I'd quickly write a little drabble to add. A few people asked for more length but these are drabbles. I have no intention of any time in the near future writing a full length SaiNakoto fanfiction. I intend to complete the several I have up already. Thank you for your reviews,I really do appreciate them.

Sai had been pretty sure up until two hours ago that it had been Haruno Sakura who had the super-strength. Now, not so much. His chin ached from the sheer force that Nakoto had put behind her blow. He had read that in children that would be a sign of affection, however, in this case he was not particularly sure.

He had followed the instructions of the Copy Cat ninja precisely, he had even brought her chocolates, hand-made chocolates. Sai was perplexed at how all this preparation had resulted in such violence and failure. His previous attempts at showing his affection to his team-mate had been well received. Sitting on the head of the Yondame, he found his mind wandering to the daughter of the man.

Onoki-sama had certainly stirred things up when he had met Nakoto by almost having a heart attack. Mei-dono—on the other hand had been glum that Nakoto had not been male. Sai was particularly glad that Nakoto was female. He forced his mind back to the actual mystery: the question was if Godaime-sama had taught Nakoto her secret technique? There were many reasons why that could not be possible, chakra control was the most important.

The Kazekage, oh, Sai loathed that man with vengence. The man never took his eyes from Nakoto, even with Sai promising murder, an often occurrence amongst ninja and something the Kazekage was familiar with from his younger days. He often praised the fact that with Nakoto training to be Hokage—there was no chance of a relationship with another Kage.

All Sai had to do was convince Nakoto of his sincerity, he was in truth sincere in his pursuit of her, before the Kazekage visited Konoha for the Chuunin Examinations.


	4. Sai and the wallet of Kiba

A/N: Vodka does exist in the Naruto world. It is the favourite drink of Kurenai. I got this from Advent of Shadows; he always gives me these little useful facts. Anyone who reads Searching For Repentance, I doubt I'll be updating for a while because my exams are approaching and I have no motivation to waste my time writing for it. I may

* * *

Nakoto swallowed the last of the ramen with a satisfied grin on her face. "Aaa that hit the spot, thanks Sai." she said as she lowered the bowl down to the counter of the Ichiraku stand. The blonde kunoichi drank the vodka with her face scrunched up at the flavour. One of the perks for being a demon vessel to a demon that regulated her health and anything that would impair her was that she had yet to ever get drunk and when Kurenai-san, Anko and Kaori-san had taken her out for her birthday they'd introduced her to the favoured drink of Kurenai, vodka.

It was also rather expensive in Konohagakure, so Sai had really been generous to buy her drinks and food. Teuchi only stocked it at the moment because Ayame was dating a supplier who had given the crafty chef a discount.

"It is no problem, Nakoto-chan," Sai smiled pleasantly or at least what he thought was a pleasant smile as he sipped his sake. He was thankful he had borrowed a certain Inuzuka's wallet. Kiba had owed Sai anyway, more than enough yen built up over a year and a half of paying for the chuunin who conveniently forgot his wallet.

"I saw Kiba earlier, he was trying to sniff out his wallet, that idiot mutt lost his wallet," Nakoto snickered, shaking her head in disbelief. "I'd never lose Gama-chan." The frog wallet was very well known, so well known that it was in the universal bingo on her page. Just like how she liked gardening, although she wondered her they knew she liked gardening; no-one in Konohagakure seemed to know.

"Perhaps he left it at my apartment; we could look for it there." Sai suggested, Kakashi had told him that taking a girl back to his apartment would result in winning her affection. Kakashi had also told him to be subtle.

"Ttch, I suppose we ought to, and then we can rub it in that annoying dog's face that he couldn't even find his own wallet, some tracker." Nakoto said, she still hadn't completely forgiven Kiba for urinating on her expensive flower garden which had cost her three B-rank missions pay to use to bribe Yamato into helping her with it.


End file.
